Eraba Reta
by BlueFairyKino
Summary: What if Buzz Buzz didn't die? What if that wasn't even the real deal? What if things were a bit different? Follow the adventures of Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Kai, in their wacky adventure to save earth...this time accompanied by two new friends! (AU EB 'playthrough', DOES contain small shipping hints. Rated T for safety reasons. ENJOY THIS CRAZY YET EPIC RIDE, EVERYONE!)


**EARTHBOUND IS THE BEST GAME EVER AND NONE OF YOU CAN CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE**

***ahem***

**Anyway, this is a bit of an AU EB game thingy, but still follows the basic plot. It has a new character (and a 'remaster' of a canon character), a few changed and added events, and of course, shipping...not with the new character, though. She's a bit younger than the others.**

**Oh, and Poo is called Kai. Because his default name is freaking ridiculous.**

**Ok, some age confirmations before we start.**

**Ness: 14**

**Paula: 13**

**Jeff: 16**

**Kai: 15**

**New character: Looks 10**

**Remastered character: Looks 12**

**These will change, since the adventure IS going to take over a year (in-game time, anyway).**

**Anyway...ok desu ka? ok desu ne. XD**

"Kiboni!"

A young boy, about 12 years old, ran down a hallway. He had sand-colored skin, red eyes, and neat black hair. He wore a black and yellow striped shirt, black pants, and yellow sneakers. Bee wings were on his back.

"Kiboni! Kiboni, where are you?!"

An explosion sounded nearby. Then another one, along with a shout of 'PK Light!' The boy ran towards the sound.

A girl stood there, surrounded by some fallen Starmen. She had pale skin, golden eyes, and long, pure white hair. She wore a knee length white dress with a furry yellow jacket over it, white tights, and golden flats. She had white cat ears and a white cat tail, and small angelic wings were on her back.

This girl, Kiboni, ran forward into the boy's arms, shaking. "Hachi...why is this happening?!" Hachi frowned and held Kiboni protectively. "I dunno...but I have a suspicion."

Kiboni looked up at her brother. "Is it time? Do we gotta go to the past?" Hachi nodded. "I'm pretty sure...do you have your pipes and rapier?" Kiboni nodded as she reached into a hidden pocket in her dress. She pulled out two things-some panpipes tied together by a multicolored pastel string, and a white pill-like object. She threw it into the air, and when it came back down, it was a pure white rapier. She caught it quickly, without fumbling with it.

Hachi frowned. "I'm gonna send a clone of my animal form with the ship. We'll escape on our own." "Alright." The two then began to run towards another room, more explosions sounding behind them.

More people were running around, screaming. However, they made room for the two kids to run.

They were the children of their leader, after all.

They eventually made it to the escape pods. They looked like meteors, so they would be disguised when they were launched. Hachi opened his hands and whispered something. A small bee then appeared in his hands. He whispered something too it, then it flew into one of the pods. "Good luck...Buzz Buzz."

"Hachi, I sense them! They're coming!"

The two got into another escape pod, and both it and the one holding Buzz Buzz closed. A few Starmen ran over.

**"I HEARD THEM."**

**"THEY ARE SENDING SOMEONE CALLED BUZZ BUZZ. THEY MUST BE SENDING HIM FIRST."**

**"WHICH ONE HOLDS BUZZ BUZZ?"**

The pod holding said bee clone then launched.

**"THAT ONE."**

**"FOLLOW IT."**

The Starmen shot after the pod. Hachi and Kiboni, currently in the other pod, sighed in relief. An alarm then sounded.

_"ALL PEOPLE INSIDE THE BUILDING MUST EVACUATE THE AREA AT ONCE. I REPEAT, EVACUATE THE AREA AT ONCE."_

"That's mom. We gotta go, Kiboni."

"A-Alright..." Kiboni watched as Hachi fumbled with the controls. "When are we going?"

"10 years in the past. That's where we'll find them."

"Those four told of in the prophecy?"

Hachi nodded. "Mm-Hmm...alright, hold on!" He pressed the Launch button.

Their pod then shot off. Hachi held Kiboni closely.

_We're coming for you, Giygas. You'll be stopped, no matter what._

Kiboni lightly whimpered as she held close something...a small plush of a very thin creature that had the body structure of a human, but had a tail and fin-like ears.

_Hold on, Giegue...you'll be free soon, alright?_

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Yes, they know Giegue. That's a thing-basically, in my headcanon, Giegue changed his plans a bit after the end of Mother 1 (after meeting Hachi and Kiboni and some other peeps), and wanted peace. However, Giygas, an evil spirit sealed away by his kind early on, took over him and turned him into the spirit-like form you see in the game. SO DEY R GUNNA GO GEET THEUR FRIENDLE BACK.**

**And yes Kiboni has a plushy Giegue. She lieks eet and made it herself.**

**She carries the thing around everywhere.**

**ANYWAY**

**Chapter 1 will come soon. AND I plan on making an ask/RP blog on Tumblr for these two!**

**And I am already thinking of a sequel to this. #Dealwithit**

**So yeah, that's pretty much it! See ya, guys 'n gals!**


End file.
